Albus Potter and the Key of Wisdom
by wizard101wyverngirl
Summary: Albus Potter is trying to live up to his reputation as Harry Potter's son, when he finds out about 4 keys planted by the founders of Hogwarts in the castle that gave the holder the power of the founder the key belonged to. But Albus and his friends Rose and Scorpius aren't the only ones that know. They must protect the keys from a new evil surfacing around Hogwarts


_**Me: Decided to write a Harry Potter fan fiction for no apparent reason **_

_**Albus: There was a reason dun dun dun**_

_**Me: Ok fine I watched a bunch of Harry Potter movies and got bored!**_

_**James: um…**_

_**Albus: ooh cool what movie are you on?**_

_**Me: Order of the Phoneix now come on it be writing time :D**_

_**James: This won't be good…**_

_**Albus: My money is on James' death first**_

_**James: What ._.**_

_**Me: James is not going to die…yet *evil grin***_

_**James: O_O**_

_**Scorpius, Albus and Rose: Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!**_

_**James: O_O**_

**(This scene takes place after the Epilogue to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)**

"Come on Al" James grabbed his brother's hand and yanked hard

"I'm coming" Albus Severus Potter said his voice soft his barn owl Dumbledore hooted

James laughed "I'm gonna go sit next to Teddy"

Albus sighed hoping the 18 year old would be ready for his crazy brother "You just want to tease him about snogging Victoire"

James winked "You bet"

Albus turned his parents Harry and Ginny Potter were waving, his sister Lily was pouting. She had wanted to go to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. But you had to be 11 Lily was 9. Albus looked at his aunt and Uncle Ron and Hermione. They were busy waving to their two children Hugo and Rose, and then they turned to James and Albus to wave to them too.

Hugo and Rose ran up.

"Come on!" Hugo grabbed James' arm and the two best friends ran off to disturb Teddy and Victoire

"Are you excited?" asked Rose

"Yep" replied Albus "You?"

"Kind of…" Rose muttered

"Maybe we can get seats together" suggested Rose

"OK" Albus replied

They looked around for a while but all the compartments were either full or had someone in them.

After a while Albus sighed "Maybe Annora will let us sit with her"

Rose sighed "Let's go find her"

"She's probably looking for a Sniffling Snorixle" Albus joked

"Don't be mean" Rose said hiding a snicker as she ran her hand through her curly red hair

"Hey Potter! Weasley!" shouted a voice

Albus turned around "Scorpius?"

Scorpius Malfoy smirked "Were you expecting Sirius Black?"

Albus growled at the name of his father's dead godfather

"Sorry Potter didn't mean to upset you" Scorpius's face turned slightly pinker but not by much "Want to sit in my compartment I'm sitting alone?"

Rose smiled sure

"Didn't your dad say not to talk to Scorpius?" whispered Albus

"Suddenly I have to listen to my dad" laughed Rose

"What?" Scorpius asked

"Nothing" replied Rose quickly

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Just get in"

"Roooose NOOOOO!" someone screamed

Hugo ran out of a box "DON'T SIT WITH A MALFOY!"

Rose sighed "Hugo go away!"

"I'm not having my lil' sister sitting with a Malfoy!" Hugo said

"Too bad" Rose walked into the compartment and sat right across from Scorpius.

Albus looked embarrassed at the wizards snickering and sticking their heads out of their compartments before walking into the compartment.

"Albus!" James hid his face embarrassed to see his younger brother sitting with a Malfoy

Rose slammed the compartment door in Hugo's face. Hugo sulked back to his own compartment and sat next to James and began talking angrily to him. Meanwhile Teddy and Victoire who were sitting across from James and Hugo were staring at Rose and Albus.

"Why does everyone hate me?" sighed Scorpius

"Because people hold stupid grudges" replied Rose "It's not your fault and _we _don't hate you, do we Albus?"

"No" replied Albus though he wasn't sure

"Don't make friends with me" Scorpius said sadly "My entire family has been in the Slytherin house, I doubt either of you will be in Slytherin…so…"

"My dad said you can ask the sorting hat to place you somewhere if you don't want to be in Slytherin" Albus suggested

Scorpius's face brightened "OK then"

Albus enjoyed the ride, he had a box of every flavor beans and helped Scorpius finish off a large bag of chocolate frogs.

"Hey I got my dad" Albus grinned as he saw his father's chocolate frog card

"Cool" replied Rose her face twisted into a frown "I got he-who-must-not-be-named"

"I didn't know he had a card" Scorpius said trapping a frog under his hands before breaking off its legs so it couldn't hop away as he ate it

"He doesn't" Albus said, he had collected every single chocolate frog card and had never seen one for Voldemort "And he's dead just say Voldemort"

Rose stiffened "Still don't feel comfortable doing that. I wasn't alive in the time of He… Voldemort…" she flinched "But I'm still not comfortable with the name"

"Neither am I" Scorpius said "Maybe it's because Albus is Harry's son"

Rose shrugged "Maybe"

Albus looked over her shoulder to see the card it was defiantly a Voldemort card.

"Weird" he muttered

"Eh I'll keep it" Rose sighed stuffing it into her pocket

"Don't put it in your pocket!" Scorpius cried then he blushed and mumbled "It'll get crushed…"

Rose sighed "OK fine..." she stuffed it in one of her trunks

The rest of the ride was pretty much the 3 talking about their dad's rivalries and stories they'd heard about each other's fathers.

Scorpius laughed "And he actually thought your dads were Crabb and Goyle?"

"Yep" laughed Albus

"I wish I was there I heard my mom turned into a cat" giggled Rose

Scorpius smiled "That's cool I like cats"

Albus frowned "Well everybody likes cats"

"_I _don't like cats"

Albus turned the compartment door had opened and in the door way was another boy with dark brown hair and tan skin. He was smirking and was already in his Hogwarts robes.

"Who are you?" Albus asked

"I'm Corey Black" the boy growled

"Corey Black?" asked Albus "Are you related to Sirius Black?"

Corey smirked "You could say that my mom is Bellatrix"

Scorpius growled "My cousin"

"What are you doing sitting with these losers Scrop?" asked Corey

"These are my friends" growled Scorpius his eyes flaring up, Albus figured Scorpius really hated Corey

"Friends ha a Weasley and a Potter how low can you get Scorpius?" Corey looked pretty threatening a snake poked its face out of his sleeve and bared its fangs.

"Last time I checked my grandma killed you mom" Rose snapped "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you"

Corey's face turned bright red with anger "Who asked you Mudblood"

Rose narrowed her eyes "_Confundo!_"

Corey dodged "Careful Weasley you might hurt someone, you shouldn't even know magic yet"

"Get out of here Corey" Scorpius's voice was venomous

Corey's smile faltered a bit "Why Scrop? Gonna set your daddy on me…oh wait … he'd just hire someone to deal with me. Because he doesn't have time for you at all"

"It's because he's busy with work" spat Scorpius

"Really?" Corey asked trying to sound confused "I thought it was because he hates you"

That was Scorpius's breaking point he lunged at Corey.

"Cousins fighting, funny"

Albus looked up to see a boy with light brown eyes, curly blond hair and tan skin.

"Who are you?" Albus asked

The boy smirked, he looked important in a way "I am Oran Kays"

_**(Me: WOOOOOoooOOOO finally someone who's completely original**_

_**Scorpius: Now that's a big dead)**_

"Oran" Corey quickly pushed Scorpius onto the floor

"Corceus come we should get into our robes for Hogwarts" Oran spoke in a superior tone

Albus couldn't help snickering

"Got an issue with my name?" hissed Corey

Scorpius got up and glared at Corey "Your name is stupid"

Corey balled his fists

"Don't waste your time" Oran sighed "Come Leon will be looking for us"

Corey gave the trio one final look before walking off with Corey

"Don't like your cousin huh?" Albus asked

Scorpius nodded "He's a big brat"

"Just wondering" Rose said "Bellatrix died 19 years ago how come he's like 11 youngest he could be right now is 18"

"He's really Bellatrix's grandson" explained Scorpius "And he's hardly my cousin. More like a step cousin or something"

Rose sighed "It must be horrible hating your cousin I love my cousins"

"Victoire, Albus, James, Lily , Fred and Roxanne right?" Scorpius asked

"Yep" Rose grinned

Scorpius frowned "Even Fred"

Rose laughed "Even Fred"

"Met him once he's pretty annoying in his 4th year this year right?" Scorpius asked

Rose nodded "Victoire is on her last year, James is on his 2nd year, Lily is starting Hogwarts in 2 years and Roxanne is starting her first year as well"

"My younger sister Azure is starting Hogwarts next year" Scorpius said

The 3 changed into their robes and looked on in awe as they saw Hogwarts slowly appear in the distance

_**Scorpius: Now she gets to explain things**_

_**Rose: Oh goodie**_

_**Albus: =D**_

_**Rose: Albus it's not a good thing**_

_**Albus: =(**_

OKAY as they said I'm taking this last bit to explain a bit. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Fred and Roxanne are all characters they were first made by JK Rowling others were made by me to make the plot a bit more interesting.

_**I KNOW SCORPIUS ISN'T GOING ON TO HIS 1**__**ST**__** YEAR IN THE BOOK BUT IT I GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR HIS CHARACTER SO DEAL WITH IT.**_

_**Sorry if I got any other character ages wrong. Also I know the Corey/Scorpius cousin thing is a bit confusing but let me explain. In Order of the Phoenix (I think O_O)it was revealed that the Malfoy family was related to Bellatrix (Bellatrix was Draco's cousin) hope that explains it a bit.**_


End file.
